bezaubernde_jeanniefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kein Stolz der Kompanie
|ErstausstrahlungDE= }} Inhaltsangabe Teaser Tony Nelson sucht in seinem Schreibtisch etwas. Dann ruft er nach Jeannie und öffnet ihre Flasche. Als sie nicht reagiert schüttet er das Wasser aus einer Blumenvase in Jeannies Flasche, weil sie diesmal zu weit gegangen sei. Jeannie ist wütend und erscheint nun. Sie wirft ihm vor, dass er sie ertränken wollte. Er fragt sie, was sie mit den Papieren angestellt habe, die er heute vom Dienst mitgebracht hatte. Jeannie fragt, ob er die Papiere meint, wo er sagte, dass sie so wichtig seien. Jeannie sagt, dass sie sie versteckt hat. Sie meint, dass sie sie so gut versteckt hat, dass man sie nie finden wird. Sie kann sich allerdings nicht mehr daran erinnern, wo sie sie versteckt hat. Daher fragt er, ob sie unter dem Teppich, hinter einem Bild oder in einem Buch versteckt sind. Weitere Möglichkeit ist eine Hutschachtel. Jeannie erinnert sich nun wieder, dass sie die Akten in einem Koffer versteckt und diesen abgeschlossen hat. Nelson erkundigt sich jetzt, wo sie den Schlüssel hingetan habe. Jeannie zeigt ihm nun den Schlüssel, den sie sich um den Hals gehängt hat. Sie fragt ihn nun, ob er dachte, dass sie sich nicht daran erinnert. Nelson bringt nun an, dass sie sich nicht erinnerte, wo sie die Akten hingetan hatte. Jeannie erwidert, dass ihr aber einfiel wo sie den Kofferschlüssel hingetan hat. Jeannie meint nun, dass er sich erst bedanken solle, wenn ihr eingefallen ist, wo der Koffer versteckt ist. Akt I thumb|Jeannie gibt Tony einen Abschiedskuss. Tony sitzt bald darauf am Frühstückstisch. Als Jeannie ihm noch einmal Kaffee nachschenken will, lehnt er ab, weil sich auf seinem Schreibtisch die Arbeit häuft. Sie fragt, ob er zum Abendessen nach Hause kommt. Tony verneint, da er noch eine lange Sitzung hat. Jeannie sagt, dass er diese Woche jeden Tag lang arbeiten müsse. Nelson sagt, dass er zu einem sehr wichtigen Projekt eingeteilt ist. Jeannie bezeichnet ihn daraufhin als klügsten Meister der Welt. Als Tony sich verabschiedet, bittet Jeannie um einen Abschiedskuss. Er sagt, dass ihre Beziehung rein platonisch ist. Jeannie sagt, dass sie zugestimmt hat, weil sie nicht wusste, was platonisch ist. Tony sagt, dass es ein anderes Wort für Freundschaft ist. Jeannie will ihm nun einen freundschaftlichen Abschiedskuss geben und so küssen sie sich. Tony geht dann und meint, dass so einen guten Kameraden noch keiner gehabt habe. thumb|Healy berichtet Tony, dass Beverly versetzt wurde. Als Tony durch das NASA-Gebäude geht, wird er von Healy in dessen Büro gebeten. Nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hat, meint er, dass heute ein scheußlicher Tag sei. Nelson pflichtet ihm bei und sagt, dass der Papierkram ihm auch zusetzt. Healy sagt jedoch, dass ihm nicht der Papierkram sondern Beverly Anderson zu schaffen macht. Diese ist [[|Lieutenant|Leutnant]] bei den WAFs. Vor ein paar Wochen lernte er sie im Club kennen. Es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick und sie sei alles, was er von einer Frau wolle. Sie ist heute morgen nach Nordafrika abgefahren. Alle neuen WAF-Einheiten gehen nach Übersee. Nelson meint, dass das ein Schlag sei. Endlich habe er eine Frau gefunden und nun ist sie weg nach Nordafrika. Sie bleibt acht Monate dort. Nelson fragt, wieso Beverly sich einen anderen nehmen sollte, wenn sie verrückt nach ihm sei. Healy spricht jedoch von sich. Er holt nun ein Notizbuch heraus und blättert es durch. Anschließend hebt er den Hörer ab, um ein anderes Mädchen anzurufen. thumb|Die WAF stellt sich Tony vor. Nelson geht nun in sein Büro, wo Jeannie ihn schon erwartet. Sie sagt, dass sie ihm fehlt. Tony will, dass sie jedoch verschwindet, da er an geheimen Dingen arbeitet und wenn sie jemand sieht, kommt er vors Kriegsgericht. Jemand kommt gleich, um für ihn zu schreiben. Daher will er Jeannie aus dem Büro schaffen. Sie fragt ihn nun, ob diese Person auch nachts hier ist, wenn er arbeitet. Tony bestätigt dies. Sie fragt ihn nun, wie sie aussehe und er antwortet, dass sie wie ein 45-jähriger Mann aussieht. Tony sagt, dass es Sergeant Kushing ist und ist gerade vor der Tür, als er Jeannie rausbringen will. Da ist sie schon weg. Als er die Tür öffnet, tritt jedoch eine Frau ein, die sich als seine neue Sekretärin vorstellt. Sie sagt ihm, dass er versetzt wurde, hofft aber, dass er nicht allzu sehr enttäuscht sei. Tony verneint dies. Dabei lunzt Jeannie durch einen Türspalt und sieht die Frau. Die Frau sagt gerade, dass sie Nachtarbeit kenne. Nelson sagt ihr, dass der Wandschrank für alles mögliche sei. So sperrt er Jeannie aus. Anschließend bittet er die WAF in einer Stunde wiederzukommen. Anschließend sieht er im Schrank nach, doch Jeannie ist schon am Sekretärstuhl und meint, dass sie besser sein wird als Corporal Burns. Nelson sagt, dass sie erstens nicht Schreibmaschine schreiben, zweitens nich Akten einsortieren, drittens nicht stenografieren und viertens nicht mal einen Bleistift anspitzen kann. Jeannie lässt die Schreibmaschine nun selbst schreiben. Gleichzeitig schwebt eine Akte zum Aktenschrank, während die Kaffekanne sich von selbst füllt und ein volles Glas Wasser zu Tonys Schreibtisch schwebt. Außerdem geht das Rollo hoch. Jeannie sagt, dass sie so weit ist. Sie fragt, ob sie die Stelle kriegt, doch Nelson sagt, dass sie aus Sicherheitsgründen keine Zivilisten einstellen konnten. Nelson sagt, dass sie bei den WAFs zur besten Einheit der Welt kommt. Sie meint, dass sie es ohne einen einzigen Jeannie-Trick schaffen wird. Akt II thumb|Nelson bittet um ein neues Formular. Nelson geht daher mit Jeannie in das Büro von W. Snyder. Sie begrüßt die beiden. Sie sagt, dass Jeannie sich nichts besseres und schöneres hätte aussuchen können. Synder fragt nach ihrem Namen. Jeannie fragt, ob ihr "neuer Name" gemeint ist. Sie sagt dann, dass sie "Nelson" heißt. Daraufhin fragt Snyder sie, wie sie verwandt sind. Nelson sagt nun "Cousine", während Jeannie "Frau" sagt. Snyder fragt nun nach, was sie gesagt haben. Nelson sagt nun, dass sie die Cousine seiner Frau ist. Als nächstes fragt sie nach dem Geburtstag, den Jeannie mit 1. Juli angibt. Dann fragt sie noch nach dem Jahr und Jeannie sagt 21 v. Chr.. Ihr Alter gibt sie daraufhin mit 1500 an. Als nächstes fragt die Frau nach dem Geburtsort, den Jeannie mit Pompeji angibt. Nelson wird imer nervöser, während der Frau jetzt auffällt. jeannie sagt, dass sie die Wahrheit hätte sagen sollen und nicht 1500 Jahre alt ist. Sie ist 2000, aber jede Frau macht sich jünger. Nelson sagt, dass Jeannie sich gern einen Spaß erlaubt. Die Frau sagt, dass sie bei den WAFs und nicht bei den Pfadfindern sind. Nelson bittet nun um ein neues Formular, dass sie draußen ausfüllen werden. Sie gibt ihm nun ein neues Formulat. Nelson geht also mit ihr in das Nachbarbüro. thumb|Jeannie geht zu den WAFs. Die US-Post wirft wenig später einen Brief der Air Force in den Briefkasten und Jeannie ist ganz aufgeregt, als sie diesen sieht. Jeannie ist so aufgeregt, dass sie ihn gar nicht aufmachen kann. Tony macht es deswegen und sagt, dass sie jetzt zur US Air Force gehört. Jeannie findet es wundervoll und geht noch heute Abend zur sechswöchigen Grundausbildung auf der Flugstützpunkt Lakeland in San Antonio, Texas. Jeannie fragt, ob das heißt, dass sie sich von ihr trennen muss. Nelson sagt, dass sie schön lernen und er schön arbeiten wird. Jeannie sorgt sich allerdings, was seine Sekretärin schönes tun wird. Nelson sagt, dass sie sich nicht um Burns sorgen soll. Sie kann in San Antonio sehr viel sehen. Jeannie blinzelt sich nun eine Uniform an den Leib und hängt ihren Sack über die Schulter. thumb|Jeannie ist im Unterricht. Wenig später ist Jeannie im Trainingszentum in San Antonio. Dort nehmen die WAFs Aufstellung und marschieren. Auch in der Geschichte der Air Force werden sie unterrichtet. So gehörte sie zuerst zum Army Signal Corps, dann zum Army Air Corps und ist nun eigenständig. Jeannie malt während des Unterrichts von Pfeilen durchbohrte Herzen und die Worte "Mrs. Tony Nelson, wife of Mr. Tony Nelson" in ihr Heft. Wenig später wird sie von Major Margaret Fifield zu sich gerufen. Diese sagt ihr, dass ihre Ergebnisse vom Eignungstest ganz hervorragend waren. Sie sagt, dass man mithilfe dieser Tests sie dort einsetzen, wofür sie am besten geeignet ist. Sie haben sie fünf Tests machen lassen und das Ergebnis war immer dasselbe. Es scheint, dass sie nur dafür geeignet ist, nichts zu tun. Jeannie fragt, wie das möglich sei. Fifield antwortet, dass sie einen hohen Intelligenzquotienten hat. Sie fragt sie daher, was sie getan hat, bevor sie zu ihnen gekommen. Sie sagt, dass sie nichts gemacht hat. Fifield sagt, dass sie irgendetwas für sie finden werden. Fifield meint, dass das Lazarett immer knapp an Personal ist und sie vielleicht eine gute Krankenhelferin wäre. Sie soll sich nun bei der Oberschwester Lieutenant Grant melden. thumb|Fenton schlägt sich die Hand vors Gesicht beim Salutieren. Jeannie ist wenig später bei Colonel Joe Fenton, dem Medical Chief of Staff. Jeannie meint, dass sie gar nicht weiß, was sie sagen soll. Fenton ruft derweil Fifield an und sagt ihr, dass sie die Krankenhelferin zurücknehmen soll, die gestern zu ihnen kam. Fifield meint, dass man ein Mädchen nicht nach einem Tag beurteilen kann und sie Zeit brauche, um zu lernen. Fenton sagt, dass es höchste Zeit sei, dass sie aus seinem Lazarett verschwinde. Sie sind hier, um Wunden zu heilen und nicht, um sie zu verursachen. Sie wollte sehen, wie ihr Streckapparat funktioniert. Ein verrückter Arzt habe den Patienten für sie gespielt. Der bedauernswerte Kerl habe jetzt ein gebrochenes Bein, dreimal. Wenn er nur einen Funken Verstand gehabt hätte, hätte er sich darauf nicht eingelassen. Fifield sagt, dass Nelson sich bei ihr melden soll. Nachdem Jeannie weggetreten ist, wird Fenton über die Sprechanlage gerufen und an die Stabsbesprechung erinnert. Daraufhin setzt er seine Mütze auf und rollt mit dem Rollstuhl los, weil er der bedauernswerte Kerl ist, der jetzt ein dreifach gebrochenes Bein hat. thumb|Jeannie ist mit dem Jeep gegen eine Mauer gefahren. Ein Captain zeigt Jeannie wenig später das Fahren eines Jeeps. Sie meint, dass sie wohl keine gute Fahrerin ist, da sie Sekretärin bei Anthony Nelson werden will. Er sagt, dass sie bei ihm fahren lernt. Jeannie sorgt sich, dass sie Kratzer dranmacht oder die Stoßstange verbiegt. Der Captain sagt, dass sie dieses Gerfährt nicht klein kriegt, selbst wenn sie wie verrückt gegen eine Mauer fährt. Daraufhin setzt sie sich in Bewgung und rammt tatsächlich die nächste Mauer. Daraufhin aht sie das Lenkrad in der Hand und das Reserverad fällt herunter. Akt III thumb|Fifield eröffnet Jeannie ihre Beurteilungen. Jeannie betritt wenig später Fifields Büro. Sie sagt, dass sie die Berichte der verschiedenen Abteilungen in denen sie war erhalten hat und möchte, dass sie sie hört. Das Lazarett: Gefährlich, Vorsicht wenn man sich ihr nähert. Vom Zahnlabor: Empfehlen dringend Rekrut Nelson zum Katastrophengebiet zu erklären. Sgt. Morgan, der Fahrlehrer schreibt Eine niederschmetternde Erfahrung. Die Verwaltung: Ganz erstaunlich, wie schnell sie Unordnung schafft. Heute war sie in der Telefonzentrale, aber von der hat sie noch nichts gehört. Jeannie denkt, dass sie sie anrufen werden, sobald die Leitungen wieder in Ordnung sind. Fifield meint, dass sie ihr Plätzchen noch nicht gefunden hat. Jeannie sagt nun, dass sie Sekretärin von Captain Anthony Nelson werden will. Sie sagt, dass sie die Tests schon zwischen dem Jeepunglück und der Explosion in der Telefonzentrale gemacht hat und gibt ihr das Ergebnis. Sie hat 250 Wörter in der Minute geschrieben. Fifield mient, dass kein Mensch so schnell Maschine schreibt. Jeannie sagt, dass es nicht mit der Maschine, sondern ein Diktat war. Fifield sieht nun, dass es auch noch Normalschrift war. Auf der Maschine, sagt Jeannie, kommt sie auf 400 Wörter. Fifield findet dies unglaublich und meint, dass sie genau richtig für Colonel Thompson wäre, Kommandant des Flugstützpunktes Lucas, Nordafrika. Jeannie will jedoch hier bleiben und blinzelt, dass Fifield sagt, dass sie sich bei Major Nelson in Cape Kennedy melden solle. Jeannie salutiert und geht nun weg. Akt IV thumb|Jeannie erreicht ihre Entlassung. Am nächsten Morgen erscheint Jeannie bei Nelson und teilt ihm mit, dass Burns nach Lucas in Nordafrika versetzt wurde. Jeannie fragt, was sie tun kann. Sie soll nun seinen Schreibtisch aufräumen und dann den Flugplatz anrufen und fragen, wie er am besten nach Nevada kommt. Dort beginnt das Training für die Mondlandung. Er sagt, dass sie nicht kündigen kann. WAFs würden nur entlassen, wenn sie rebellisch sind, schlechten Einfluss ausüben oder unfähig sind, ihre Arbeit zu machen. Jeannie lächelt ihn an und lässt daraufhin die Schubladen aus den Aktenschränken heraus- und die Papiere umherfliegen. Jeannie fragt ihn nun, was er gerade sagte. Dieser heißt sie nun im Privatleben willkommen. Zitate Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Beverly Hintergrundinformationen Jeannies Geburtsjahr 21 v. Chr. und das Alter von 1500 passen nicht zusammen, da die Folge dann im Jahre 1479 spielen würde. Externe Links * Kategorie: Episode (Bezaubernde Jeannie)